A government Conspiracy
A Government Conspiracy is the 20th case in St Ronde And the 20th case overall in criminal Case. It takes place in the Washridge district. It will be the 8th case in the district Plot The Chief, police comissoner, and the player were discussing the problem of Branson DuBray and the fact he was trying to legally execute the STRPD. THISs could not stand, so the comissoner said that he and Delaney chapman were coming with the player to the government headquarters to talk sense into Branson Tragically, they discovered Branson, dead however, it was odd, he seemed to be n a sinkhole, but it seemed to be only in the area of Branson. Grayson was confused as well, as the only odd thing was the presence of dirt in Branson's esophagus. The remote by the sinkhole was a romote with a tag that had the owner's name who was the victim's 20-year-old son Jefferey DuBray Jefferey explained that the romote is made to cause sinkholes, and they're lethal. He conviscated one off a corrupt CIA agent a year back and understood why this would make him suspect. He told the team to check in his father's bedroom. It was here that the team found a broken picture as well as a pile of clothes. Upon restoration the picture revealed the family picture of Branson, Jefferey, and Bernard dubray. Bernard was absolutely shocked and distraught upon his son's death. He said that Branson was the only one of his xhildren that survived infantcy. And was proud when he became a GIA agent. Of course he was upset that Branson was trying to execute the police, but he felt like that would never happen. In the pile of clothes they found a GIA badge belonging to Rachel machearth, whom they arrested in a previous investigation Rachel made it clear that her situation was she was confined to GIA and government properties as well as prison, which is where she is on sundays this is because she's a agent, so she can't be in prison for the duration of her sentance. Which she found unfair to other inmates. WHen asked about Branson's murder she mentioned that Branson was a pretty smart induvidual, but they didn't talk that often unfortunately. Mid-investigation, Officer Nicole Merz came by to inform Delaney and the player that the two living DuBray's were arguing about the victim. When the team came by they heard Bernard talking cramp about Branson, while Jefferey was defending the late agent. This made Delaney curious and asked Bernard why he suddenly wasn't singing the victim's praises.H Bernard said that Branson had inhumane treatment of animals. Saying he had pets like corn snakes, dogs, cats, turtles. He was a horrible human being according to Bernard because of this are in trying to execute the PD. And he's about as bad as the King of England when America was declaring their independence. Jeffrey came by later to inform the team to look at the GIA archives, since Branson visited them every day, so the team searched the archives and discovered that Micheal Englar had given Branson some money in exchange for his donations to the shelter. He was shocked to learn that Branson was trying to execute the police. He lamented about how the person you thought was there, never was. After discovering the killer' peanut allergy. The team searched the victim's bedroom again, there they discovered that Branson had written on Rachel's badge 'Go back to Braitian, you backstabbing traitor!" When asked what this meant Rachel said that whist working on the LAW project Branson thought that everyone there was a 'real american' y'know being natrual born and raised well when Branson learned that she emigrated here from Britian he suddenly called her a traitor to america and the devil's puppet. Rachel said she ignored him he wasn't nearly as bad as Steward, so it didn't bother her. The team also added Eugene merz to the suspect list. Eugene said Branson was a old family friend, and natrually he'd want to reconnect with the man, but decided not to once he heard what Branson wanted to do. Soon after Jefferey returned to the station saying that he had to confess something, he lied to the team. Apparently Jefferey hated Branson after he started to talk to Bernard. He claimed that Bernard was up to no good, and that Branson was falling for his lies. That's why he wanted to kill the police. Jeffrey advised the team to search the GIA archives again Cas they'll close to everyone in 10 minutes The team quickly searched it and talked to Michael again regarding his argument with the victim. Michael said that Branson wanted to ruin his brother 's life. Michael didn't want Miguel to have a terrible life, so he tried to convince Branson otherwise, but it seemed fruitless which infuriated Michael. Eugene was talked to again after the team learned that he had threatened to expose Branson's secrets. Eugene said that he discovered that Branson helped hide Jacob, Jackson, and Patricia's crimes. Eugene wanted to give the information to the police, but wanted to you with Branson for a bit as revenge for almost killing the police. The team arrested GIA agent Jefferey DuBray as the killer. initially denying involvement, but eventually he admitted to killing his father. When asked if it was just because of his father associating with his grandfather Jefferey said that was part of the reason, but it was because Branson wasn't even going to wait til the meeting to kill the police when the commissioner, player, and Delaney arrived that was when Branson was going to start killing. Then he would target the chief, Nicole, Frankoin, Govis, Sally, etc Jeffery knew he had to sacrifice the few for the many and killers his father which left him with a lot of guilt which was why he helped the team. The judge sentenced him to 10 years in prison After the arrest, the team wanted to investigate Jefferey 's accusations against Bernard DuBray. The team decided that since Branson was Bernard's son, they should check his bedroom. There they found a stocking video recording. Bernard DuBray forced Branson to put place to order to execute the St Donde police, or Jefferey would be killed. Meaning that Branson was forced to do all the terrible things the team thought he had acted alone on. This however, was not enough evidence to arrest Bernard. Soon after Rachel Madherth came in with CIA director Manfred Von Keith saying something terrible happened in the GIA archives. Upon explanation Manfred explained that Bernard DuBray set off an explosive in the GIA archives which killed 200 agents and injured another 500 agents. Rachel added that Manfred's son, Simon, is on the brink of death and so is tech expert Govis Noears. Chief Richardson was outraged at this, and said that they need to visit Govis in the hospital and them chase down Bernard DuBray. Even Frank!in felt pity for Govis. To his said that he was in the archives to find out they they had been keeping tabs on Principal Swartzman. The chief was intrigued by this and thought that Principal Swartzman and Superintendent DuBray might be working together. However, Eugene came by to disagree with that. Eugene revealed that he was a part of the school resistance as well, and that Steve was not working with a criminal like Bernard. Eugene revealed that the resistance had been working against Bernard DuBray and, until recently, Steward bender. Eugene imposed the team to not bother Principal Swartzman. Which Comissoner Longbottom told the team to ignore and arrest Steve. After all he already got the warrant to arrest him. Chief Richardson admitted defeat and said that they should arrest Steve Swartzman. Summary Victim: Branson DuBray Weapon: Sonkhole remote Killer: Jefferey DuBray Suspects Jefferey DuBray The suspect gardens The suspect walks his dog The suspect has a peanut allergy Suspect's appearance The suspect wears black Bernard DuBray The suspect walks their dog The suspect gardens Suspect's appearance The suspect wears black Rachel Machearth The suspect gardens The suspect walks their dog The suspect has a peanut allergy Micheal Englar THe suspect gardens The suspect walks their dog The suspect has a peanut allergy Suspect's appearance The suspect wears black Eugene Merz The suspect gardens The suspect walks their dog Quasi-suspects Manfred Von Keith Govis Noears Killer's profile The killer gardens The killer walks their dog The killer has a peanut allergy The killer wears black The Miller's blood type is A+ Trivia This is one of the cases that the killer and victims are relatives, in this case the killer was the son. The other family murdering each other cases are Off To Ride The Bus, Train Wreck, and School Days. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde